When paint is sprayed to a wheel, it requires no paint on a center hole, a flange mounting face and bolt hole mounting conical surfaces, so these parts must be protected during spraying. At present, the flange face is usually fitted with a tray by means of self weight of the wheel to protect the flange face, the center hole is protected by adopting a spring cone or an expansion sleeve, plastic plugs are directly put into bolt holes to protect the bolt hole conical surfaces, and such protection methods have many disadvantages in actual production: (1) the flange face of the wheel cannot be completely fitted with the tray by means of self weight of the wheel only, the wheel may rotate at a low speed and move forward during spraying, and the wheel slightly shakes and moves, thus not only causing the defect that the flange face is adhered with the paint, but also causing non-uniform thickness of a film sprayed on the wheel; (2) the wheel cannot be stable by adopting the spring cone to protect the center hole, the fixation problem of the wheel is solved by adopting the expansion sleeve to protect the center hole, but the stroke of the expansion sleeve is limited, and expansion sleeves having many specifications are needed in actual production, so the manufacturing cost is increased; and (3) when the plastic plugs are directly put into bolt holes to protect the bolt hole conical surfaces, the plastic plugs cannot be ensured to completely fit the bolt hole conical surfaces, the defect that the bolt hole conical surfaces are adhered with the paint easily appears to cause customer complaints, and when the spraying is completed, the plastic plugs are unlikely to take out from the bolt holes. Based on the current situation, this patent provides a brand-new wheel spraying protection device, which can eliminate all above disadvantages and solve the problem that the flange face, the center hole and the bolt hole conical surfaces are adhered with the paint.